


Blues Brothers

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blues Brothers music, Dancing, Engagement, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Peter and Chris have been together for five years, together they have three year old Allison.They both have plans for Valentines Day.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Blues Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



> This is my belated Valentine's Day fic. It was completely inspired by my watching to the Blues Brothers movies.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

  
**Blues Brothers**

  
Peter was home alone, blaring the Blues Brothers movie and soundtrack all day. Chris had taken Allison to Talia's for a play date with Cora before he was going to work. Chris had known that Peter was planning something special as it was the fifth anniversary of the day that he'd asked him out. Allison was three years old now, and had more energy then you could poke a stick at. Talia often looked after her if both Peter and Chris had something planned. Peter hadn't originally intended on asking the older man out on Valentine's Day but it had happened.

Peter was currently dancing around the kitchen, without his shirt on he'd discarded it that hours earlier. He'd played the movie twice and was now onto the soundtrack and albums. Peter had been planning something since Christmas for Valentine's Day, and he wanted it to be perfect. Currently he was dancing to 'Jailhouse Rock' and it was a rather enthusiastic dance. Peter didn't know how to be subtle when it came to dancing he rather enjoyed himself. 

Chris was at work, and was going to be home late but he knew that he had to pick up something for Peter first as he had his own little surprise for him. Unbeknown to Peter, Chris was also listening to Blues Brothers album, coincidentally he was also listening to 'Jailhouse Rock' as he pulled up outside the jewellers. Chris waited until the song ended before he was getting out of his SUV and heading inside. Chris looked nervously around the jewellers before he spotted the woman he'd been talking to and had ordered from. Moments later and he was heading back to his SUV with the small ring box in hand before setting it on the seat beside him. 

When it hit 5PM, Allison decided that she needed her special teddy bear that she'd had since the day she was born so Talia bundled the four children into the car and headed to Peter and Chris' to get said teddy bear for her niece. Laura was sitting in the front passenger seat complaining about having to be in the car with two toddlers and a ten year old, Talia had no intentions of leaving the children alone until they were at least 16 years old so Laura had another year. 

“Mom! Do I really have to come?” Laura whined, Talia simply nodded as the teenager crossed her arms and the two three year old's started to giggle. “I could have stayed home and watched them instead,”

“Not until you're sixteen. We don't know there are any you know what's in town,” Talia explained, she didn't like talking about Hunters with the small children around. 

Peter by now had lost his pants, and was still dancing around the house cooking as Chris was due home at 6PM. With the music blaring Peter didn't hear his sister's car parking in the driveway or her telling the children to stay in the car while she went inside. Talia shook her head as she reached the front door knocking before she unlocked the door with the key Peter had given her in case of emergencies. Talia walked cautiously through the house she wasn't sure what she was going to find given her brothers music blaring. 

“Peter?” Talia called, waiting for a second before she called out again as he didn't answer her. “Peter?”

“In the kitchen,” Peter called back completely forgetting his lack of pants as he danced around the kitchen.

“Damn it Peter! Put some pants on! What if it was Allison who walked in here instead of me?” Talia questioned running a hand through her hair as she turned away from him shaking her head and extending a tea towel that she'd grabbed from the counter. 

“Allison, where is she?” Peter gasped, grabbing the tea towel from his sister and wrapping it around his waist. 

“In the car. I'm just getting her special teddy,” Talia answered smiling at him, as she turned around and faced him again. “Peter, my darling little brother. Keep your pants until your boyfriend gets home,” Talia laughed before she was disappearing into Allison's bedroom and grabbing the teddy bear for her niece and leaving. “Oh, and Peter he'll say yes,”

Forty-five minutes later, Chris was pulling up into the driveway and switching the engine off. He sat for a moment and laughed to himself as he heard the same song he had to been listening to coming from inside the house. Chris reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the box from earlier and put it into his pocket. Inside Peter had put his box into the fridge with the mousse he'd made for dessert. Chris took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever Peter had prepared, he wasn't prepared for the sight before him though. 

In the time that Talia had left him, Peter had cleaned the house and then finished putting flowers in various places from the greenhouse. He still had the Blues Brothers playing because it was something that they both enjoyed. Chris unlocked the front door, opening it before he was walking inside. Peter was standing naked in the doorway of the kitchen, ever since Talia's unexpected visit he'd been listening for Chris' car. Chris turned around blushing before he found Peter's arms wrapped around him and the younger man resting his head on his shoulder.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Peter murmured in the older man’s ear, Chris nodded it was all he could muster while Peter was very much naked. “Have I shown you?” 

“Peter...” Chris trailed off he was at a loss for words as the younger man lead him to the dining table which was set for two. 

“Don't say anything, just sit,” Peter smiled at him, before he was disappearing into the bedroom for a split second and coming back out in a pair of boxers with bow ties. 

Chris couldn't help but watch every little move that Peter made as he danced his way back into the kitchen and then back to the table with two plates of chicken casserole and vegetables. He then danced back and brought out some garlic bread setting it on the table before he sat down. He'd already put a bottle of wine out in a bucket filled with ice. Peter smiled at Chris as he picked up the red wine and poured two glasses. 

“To us, happy fifth anniversary,” Peter said, he was waiting for Chris to say something other than his name, he knew that he'd possibly scared him with his naked antics. 

“Happy anniversary babe,” Chris managed to get out before he was leaning over the table and kissing him. “Dinner looks and smells amazing,”

“I'd hope so. I spent all day on it,” Peter admitted biting his lip as he kissed Chris again before they both started on their dinner. 

Half an hour later and dinner was finished, they'd talked about their first night together, the day they brought Allison into their lives three years earlier. Chris had offered to clean up the dinner dishes but Peter shook his head, he still had dessert up his sleeve. Peter glanced out to the table where Chris was sitting watching him, before he was sticking his head in the fridge and pulling out the mousse tray complete with ring box. Chris patted his pocked before he was pulling his ring box out opening it to look at it. Unbeknown to both men they'd picked the same rings only different. Peter had nowhere to hide the ring, so biting his lip he carried the tray back to the table and set it down swiftly picking up the box but not before Chris noticed it and started laughing.

“Christopher?” Peter questioned, Chris continued to laugh shaking before he managed to put the ring box on the table. “You weren't...?”

“I was,” Chris smiled at him, still laughing before they both got down on one knee. 

Both of them asked the question at the same time as they broke into laughter nodding before kissing and exchanging engagement rings. Chris and Peter both blinked when they realised that their rings were almost identical except for one was silver titanium and the other gold. Peter had given Chris the silver titanium ring, while Chris had given Peter the gold – both with bevelled edges and a brushed finish. 

“Happy Valentines Day babe,”   
  
In the background they had 'Everybody Needs Somebody To Love' by the Blues Brothers playing.


End file.
